


Sneak

by kerlin



Category: Alias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerlin/pseuds/kerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spying is in her blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak

Sydney pressed her back against the wall and wished herself invisible. Her heart was racing, and to calm herself she squeezed her eyes closed so tightly she saw sparks.

She heard a sound from downstairs that told her she was alone upstairs, counted to three, and pushed off from the wall, taking careful, slow steps.

The bedroom door was cracked open, and she made sure to return it to the same angle when she entered the room. A few more steps and she was across the room and into the closet.

There – behind the suits. Sydney dropped to her knees and reached –

Strong hands gripped like a vise around her waist, and the whole world spun as she sailed through the air.

"Daddy!" she squealed, and when the world finally righted itself again, she found herself hoisted over her father's right shoulder, blood rushing to her head as she hung upside-down Her legs were trapped across his chest by his arm, and she squirmed and wiggled, but to no avail.

"Lemme _go_!" she yelped, and his only response was to chuckle and hold on tighter against her attempts to escape.

"Oh no," he said, and she could tell he was trying to be serious, but if she weren't upside down she'd probably see him smiling. "I've caught myself a spy."

"I wasn't spying," Sydney protested weakly, and she bounced against her father's shoulder as they went down the stairs. "I was, um…" She thought hard, but had to finish with, "I was looking for my book."

"In the closet where the Christmas presents are kept?"

That was the problem with her father – he was impossible to fool.

"Mom says that things you lost are always in the last place you look," Sydney parroted. "Let me down!" she tried again when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm afraid things are a little too serious for that," he said, and clucked his tongue in a tsk noise. "We'll have to appeal to a higher authority. Spying carries some pretty serious consequences."

"Da-ad," she whined, and drummed her fists against his back in frustration. They were going outside now, down the back steps and out toward the garden.

"Laura, I seem to have caught a spy," her father announced and flipped her back over his shoulder, but before she could make a break for it, he gripped her shoulders firmly and turned her to face her mother.

Her mom made a really weird face, and Sydney wondered if maybe was really in trouble this time. But she smiled again so quickly that it was like nothing had ever happened.

"I suppose we can pardon her," her mom was saying, and Sydney was getting ready to run when she continued, "as long as she helps me in the garden for the rest of the afternoon."

"Let that be a lesson, young lady," her father said with his mock-stern voice. "Crime never pays."

Sydney sighed dramatically and went to find her gardening gloves.


End file.
